16 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Ishina cz. 2, odc. 18 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 08:55 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Powrót w wielkim stylu, odc. 21 (odc. 1/s. II) (Welcome Back, Big Time); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 5/7 Przez granicę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:15 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 2. Australia i Oceania; serial 11:05 Druga szansa II - odc. 12/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 12, Teacher Schooled); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Przetwórstwo mięsa wieprzowego 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 3. Olśniewająca Ameryka Południowa; serial 13:30 Smaki polskie - Pierogi z gęsi; magazyn kulinarny 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Na jeziorach - Elbląg; magazyn 15:30 Klan - odc. 2568 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 7, Rozstaje (MacGyver II, ep. 7, The Road Not Taken); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /13/; felieton 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 9) - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje do Ligi Mistrzów: Legia Warszawa - Saint Patrick’s Athletic ( studio ) 20:40 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje do Ligi Mistrzów: Legia Warszawa - Saint Patrick’s Athletic 22:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 2/13 - Początek - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 23:50 Serdeczne porozumienie (L'entente cordiale) - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005) 01:30 MacGyver II - odc. 7, Rozstaje (MacGyver II, ep. 7, The Road Not Taken); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 02:30 Naga prawda o Sarkozym (Looking for Nicolas Sarkozy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 03:25 Notacje - Jerzy Kawalerowicz. Niczego nie żałuję; cykl dokumentalny 03:40 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /12/; reality show 04:30 W garniturach - odc. 7/13 (Suits, ep. 6, Tricks of the Trade); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Mikołajek - odc. 14 Bez ceregieli (Le Petit Nicolas ep. A la bonne franquette); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:05 Mikołajek - odc. 15 Nasza gazeta (Le Petit Nicolas ep. On a fait un journal); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:25 Ślepy Maks - Żyd poszukiwany; reportaż 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 563; serial TVP 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 564; serial TVP 08:50 Herkules - odc. 38 Najemnik (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Mercenary); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 09:45 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 13/21 - Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1118 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 328 Rysownik roku; serial TVP 12:40 Familiada - odc. 2092; teleturniej 13:10 Na sygnale - odc 15/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 16 "Włoska przygoda"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:10 Tancerze - odc. 8 Chwila szczerości; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1041; serial TVP 17:05 Herkules - odc. 38 Najemnik (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Mercenary); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/79; teleturniej 19:30 Baron24 - odc. 10 "Zdrada" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kino relaks - Jak kochać, to we dwoje (L'Amour c'est mieux a deux) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2009) 21:55 Na sygnale - odc 15/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:25 Na sygnale - odc 16/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:55 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 166 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Nobody's Fault); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:50 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 167 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Chase); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:45 Titanic. Po katastrofie. (Titanic - The Aftermath) 88'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 02:25 Nowa - odc. 8; serial TVP 03:25 Neo - nówka rządzi (2); program kabaretowy 04:30 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 167 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Chase); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 16.07 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda - 16.07 - 2 07:30 Kulisy - odc. 12 Dyrygent; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:42 Rozmowa dnia 07:52 Szkoła przetrwania - odc 20; magazyn 08:00 Telekurier 08:30 Dzika Polska - Jedwabne pęta; serial dokumentalny 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda - 16.07 - 2 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny 10:10 U młynarza w Uniejowie 28.06.2014 10:25 Co u nas? 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 10:45 Misja: Integracja; magazyn 11:10 Kościół w potrzasku 38' kraj prod.Polska (2013) 11:50 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Polanki; cykl reportaży 12:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Sebastian Kawa; cykl reportaży 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Edward Dziewoński i jego goście - Edward Dziewoński i jego goście (1); widowisko 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:35 Opowieści gołdapskiego lasu; film dokumentalny 15:45 U młynarza w Uniejowie 28.06.2014 16:00 Telekurier 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 25 17:05 Rok w ogrodzie 17:31 Prognoza pogody 17:33 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Czereśnia (9); widowisko kameralne 17:45 Zrób to ze smakiem - odc. 3 18:10 Sekrety świata - Kadyks - odc. 31); felieton 18:13 Dzień Konia na Podlasiu 18:24 Warto tam być 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:53 Sport 18:56 Prognoza pogody 18:59 Rozmowa dnia 19:09 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:29 Tydzień Białoruski; magazyn 19:51 Przegląd Ukraiński; magazyn 20:05 Panorama Litewska; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 20:12 Tatarskie wieści 20:24 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Kiszone ogórki; cykl dokumentalny 20:34 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi - odc 87 20:45 Rozmowa dnia 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 16.07 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 16.07 - 4 22:01 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:19 Sport 22:23 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Warto tam być 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Telekurier 23:00 Przechodzień codzienny 23:10 Opowieści gołdapskiego lasu; film dokumentalny 00:05 Zapiski Łazęgi - Dobrzany; felieton 00:15 Everyday English odc.231 00:35 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 192 00:45 Przechodzień codzienny 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 16.07 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 16.07 - 4 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Nareszcie lato; felieton 02:25 U młynarza w Uniejowie 02:45 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 03:00 Misja: Integracja; magazyn 03:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:50 Rok w ogrodzie 04:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:20 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 39 Wiosenna sałatka z kurczakiem, marynowany schab z warzywami; magazyn kulinarny 04:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 5 - Mikołaj Trzaska 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:10 Kościół w potrzasku 38' kraj prod.Polska (2013) 05:50 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Polanki; cykl reportaży 06:05 Telekurier 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 13 Posterunek 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Miodowe lata 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.35 Kocham cię, Beth Cooper - komedia romantyczna, USA, 2009 22.40 Wieczny student - komedia, USA, Niemcy, 2002 0.35 Pociąg do Darjeeling - komedia przygodowa, USA, 2007 2.33 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 6.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 9.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.10 Bitwa o dom 11.10 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.10 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Czas patriotów - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 23.10 Siła pomsty - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 1.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.35 Sekrety Magli 2.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 3.55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebój lata; koncert 07:05 Polacy z Misiones 25'; film dokumentalny 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 25 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 12) - Waga ciężka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 13) - Łzy Ewy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:20 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /12/; felieton 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 13 - Krawiec Niteczka; film animowany 09:50 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 2/7 Ratuj Paragon - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:25 Dzika Polska - Wyjące z wilkami; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 33/75 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 3 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Studio Wschód: Polska wieś Łanowice 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczywo; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebój lata; koncert 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 987* - Powrót Chrisa; telenowela TVP 16:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Australia - Lilolife (519) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 3 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 33/75 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP 18:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Na Zachodzie znów spokój; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 23* seria II - Niemiecka ruletka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Włóczkowy obrazek odc. 5; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 3 20:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Marynia - Meksyk (520) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Oficer - odc. 9/13* "Kod dostępu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:45 Oficer - odc. 10/13* "Zdrada" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 3 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 2/7 Ratuj Paragon; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Włóczkowy obrazek odc. 5; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Marynia - Meksyk (520) 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 33/75 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP 04:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.6 05:15 N jak Neo - Nówka - odc. 3; program rozrywkowy 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn 06:05 Zakończenie dnia